


Apologies

by ConstancePenman



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange, post-hypothetical season three, post-season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: For the #savewoy gift exchange.Enough time has passed, she supposes, to apologize to a couple people.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for leelasmall! I hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure I have to do this one?”

“C’mon, we’ve been going villain to villain since breakfast; what’s different about Emperor Awesome?”

“Well, he’s kind of aggravating if you haven’t noticed.”

“Sure I have. He’s also traumatized, so _g_ _et knocking._ ”

Dominator groaned, but reached her hand carefully through the orbble bubble and knocked on the door to the limo. The door cracked open, and the “head” of a fist fighter poked out. This particular fist fighter’s fingers were adorned with rings and other sorts of jewelry, shimmering in the neon lights of the limo’s interior.

“Hey,” Dominator said cooly, crossing her arms in a standoffish position.

“Hello?”

“I’m here for Awesome.”

Sylvia prodded her in the side.

“To apologize,” she belatedly added.

The fist fighter considered her, then Sylvia, then turned away from the door and murmured, “Lord Dominator is here to… apologize.”

“She’s not ‘Lord’ anymore,” Sylvia said.

“‘Apologize?’” asked a voice inside.

“That’s what she says.”

“One sec, let me ask Awesome.”

After a minute’s wait, the fist fighter at the door was told something in whispers and they backed off, allowing Sylvia and Dominator inside.

Emperor Awesome was sitting as casually as he could, his henchman lined up on either side of him, looking just as casual. He was obviously nervous, feet fidgeting and fingers clumsily twirling his bracelets around his wrist. But Dominator was used to people being nervous upon her entering a room.

“How’ve you been?” she asked, only contributing to the tense atmosphere.

“Great. Obviously.” He laughed nervously.

“I’m sure.” She smiled. It wasn’t necessarily intended to be menacing, but Sylvia elbowed her anyway. Elbowing had quickly become the fastest way to get Dominator on track. Wander wasn’t the biggest fan, but, well, Wander wasn’t watching, was he?

“Um,” Awesome cleared his throat, and Dominator did her best not to revel in his nerves (she knew she wasn’t meant to revel), “I heard something about an apology?”

“Yeah, so, it’s been a while since… everything and Wande-- I mean, I thought enough time had passed, so I’ve been going around apologizing to people I’ve especially, er, h _aaaa_ rmed.”

Awesome waited expectantly. Dominator stared at him, speech over. Sylvia very nearly elbowed her, but she figured there’d been enough elbowing for one apology. A fist fighter cracked his knuckles.

“Anyway, I’m sorry or whatever.”

It wasn’t the most eloquent or heartfelt of her apologies, but Awesome teared up anyway.

Dominator leaned over to Sylvia.

“Can we go eat lunch now?”


End file.
